


Rotten Fruit

by Fuchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, Gen, High Octane Despair Fuel, Jesus Christ How Horrifying, Medical Procedures, Organ Transplantation, Other, Spoilers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchi/pseuds/Fuchi
Summary: Mikan Tsumiki attempts to do the one thing she can still do for her departed beloved.An interpretation of a scene and a half implied by Chapter 6 of Danganronpa 2. I'm not really sure why I wrote this.





	

I'm so sorry!

I'm sorry I'm so useless! I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you _(she told you to leave)_ when you _(you don't want anyone to abuse you)_ went into _(she told you to spread her despair somewhere else)_ the crusher... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...

I have to do something. I have to make this right. My beloved... for your sake, I have to do something for you! Something to make all of this better!

If any part of someone as awful and wretched as I am can still serve you, then--

The medicine cabinet. Of course. The last hospital raid—those immunosuppressants were supposed to be for long, slow deaths by treatable diseases... but they have such a higher calling now! Please, my beloved... just you wait...

Even someone as useless as I am can still do something like this for you...!

All I have to do is replace mine with yours. No one would ever want a child as disgusting and awful as I am... no one would ever want those parts of me. I don't need them. But yours... I could _(you've never wanted children)_ bring a new 'you' into _(you've never wanted to be with a man again)_ this world _(did you ever?)_ for your sake!

Every part of my brain feels like it's on fire...! Is this what it means to love? _(NO, this is something you don't want)_ I know it'll cut my life short... I know it'll ruin my body... _(no no no no NO, you want a long and happy life, you want to care for someone until you're old)_ ...but who cares about that? All that means is that I'll die sooner! And if I can die bringing you into the world again, if this sinful tree can bear the fruits of despair, if I can die with the hope _(despair)_ hope _(despair)_ hope of seeing you again, then... then...!

Fuyuhiko says he and his people will bring your body... I can't wait another minute, my beloved! For your sake, I have to prepare myself!

There's no time for anesthetic. Why would I need it? You loved seeing me hurt, and I loved hurting for you! I want to feel your heel digging into me, I want to feel you grind broken glass into me, I want all the sharpest scalpel edges of your nails--

No. I need to focus... for you...!

I lie down, a mirror above me, scalpel and syringe in my hands. Everything's clean, of course. I need it to be clean. Someone as rotten as I am needs to be clean just once, just for you. My mind's still on fire... I don't even feel the first cut. It's smooth and straight and I watch the knife dig in...!

I'm on autopilot now. The Former Ultimate Nurse needs no help performing surgery—not even on herself. Cauterizing my own wounds is easy. Carving out those useless parts to replace with yours... that's the only time I feel the pain. This body is yours to do with as you please—but those useless parts are still mine, and when I find them, I can feel them...!

My vision swims. I feel like I might pass out—but for you, Junko... for you, my beloved, I can endure anything! This pain is something you gave me _(no it isn't it's you mutilating yourself)_ so I have to love every last second...!

I hear footsteps downstairs... I know it's you. Well... it isn't you anymore, it's Fuyuhiko carrying you... but it's him returning you to me! Please, my beloved—wait just a little bit longer...!

My fingers wrap around those hateful things inside me, the things that I no longer need—the ones that will be replaced with you! I rip them out and hurl them at the wall; they splatter against a drawer and slide down.

“There wasn't a lot left,” I hear through the haze, “but I WHAT THE FUCK?” My head lolls back and I start to drool; I can just barely see Fuyuhiko out of the corner of my eye, carrying your head, your hand, your...?

… all that's left of you... a lump of bone and meat and flesh in a clear plastic tub... _(she was crushed what did you THINK would be left)_ this twisted thing is...?

Fuyuhiko comes over and sets you next to me... My hand snakes up to touch it, feeling for some part of you, some complete part of the rest of you that just... isn't...

That was all for nothing _(that was always for nothing)_ and I cut myself open for you _(because you broke me)_ and made myself ready for you _(even though all you did was hurt me in a way I never wanted to be hurt again)_ and now you're... you're... you're... you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're you're 

I wake up and someone's put my stomach back together. Was it Fuyuhiko? His little slave? Or was it another one of Hope's Peak's ghosts? My eyes track around the room, and I see Fuyuhiko and his woman watching over me. I meet your eyes... your empty eyes... and I wonder what they would see. The despairful world seen through them... even if there wasn't enough of you left for me to bring you back into this world again...

I pick you up, still hazy from the blood I lost preparing myself for a “you” that I could never bring into this world, and put you in front of me, kneeling. My hands rest inside you for a moment. I'm sorry, my beloved... I know a filthy pig's blood shouldn't ever be allowed to mingle with yours, but... this is all I can do. I couldn't replace myself with you—not even like “that...” so let me at least hold you for a little while...

I look at Fuyuhiko. Even though I couldn't use this useless body for you... I know exactly what I can use it for. “Fuyuhiko...” I say, looking not at him but your still-winking eye. “... Would you like to see this world through the eye of our beloved...?”

Fuyuhiko's knife-edged grin mirrors mine. The joyful work begins again...! This, at least, I can do...!

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost certainly medically inaccurate \9_6/
> 
> This also brings with it the particulars of my interpretation of how exactly the Despair Video works! Essentially, the Despair Video (as near as I can tell) makes you do the *exact opposite* of what you want, cranked up to eleven and also heavily focused around Junko Enoshima and her particular flavour of despair. Sometimes you can hear your own brain screaming out in desperate confusion!
> 
> Also, Jesus Christ, how horrifying.


End file.
